Heart of the Sea
by Kurama13
Summary: It's been almost a year and Jack and his girl are falling into even more trouble then before. It seems that someone is after Jack and Nikki must help to protect him. Takes place during the second movie. JackOC. Sequal to Captain Darkness. COMPLETE!
1. The beginning of a new adventure

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl._**

The moon hung high above the beautiful ocean and the ship that rested in the ocean. The ships captain had just returned from the East India Company with a picture of a key that was said to open a chest with an unimaginable treasure. Now it was late at night, about midnight and everyone on the ship was asleep dreaming of what the treasure could be, except one man, who was said captain. Jack tossed and turned in his bed unable to fall asleep, his wife for a year, Nikki, resting peacefully by his side undisturbed by her husbands tossing and turning. Jack finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up making sure the sheets stayed around his wife. He climbed out of bed with a yawn stretching his arms high over his head.

"I need some rum." Jack mumbled to himself. He bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled deeper into the pillow her head was resting on. Jack smiled at her form, then pulled on his boots and walked out of the door to go down to the cellar under the crew's cabin to get a bottle of rum. A little while later, his wife's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She looked to her side to see her husband wasn't there. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I wonder where he is." Nikki swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up pulling on her boots at the end of the bed. She was dressed in a simple loose pair of black pants and a loose white shirt of Jacks because it was a cold night tonight. She walked out of the cabin shutting the door behind her, "Now if I was Jack where would I go?" She thought for a second then sighed, "Rum cellar." She walked to the other side of the ship, which was the crew's cabin. She climbed down the stairs entering the crew's cabin. The crewmembers sleep in hammocks one above another, none stirred as she entered. She quietly walked down another flight of stairs to she reached a hallway and entered the last room which was usually locked, but Jack had left the door open. She walked down another small staircase. Nikki looked around the dark room and her noise twitched at the sight. The room was damp and small water life held onto the walls moving every now and then, showing that somehow they were still alive. She then heard a thump and run towards it worrying that Jack was hurt. She came to a quick stop when she saw Jack standing in front of a familiar face, a bottle of rum laid unnoticed by Jack's foot. The other person was Bootstrap Bill Turner also known as William Turner, Nikki were sure of it, even though he had urchins and other barnacles and sea life on his face, making it hard to see his face. Jack's eyes were wide with fear and Nikki knew something wasn't right. She ran over and grabbed onto Jacks right arm to let him know she was there. Jack looked down at her shocked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Nikki." He whispered still in shock. She didn't reply just hugged his arm and stared at Bootstrap standing in front of them.

"Oh little Nikki, I see your well also." Bootstrap said smiling, he always acted like family to her and she always thought of him as an uncle or another father. It hurt when she found out he was killed by Barbossa, but it hurt more to see him like this. If this is how he looked like, then there was only one conclusion. She heard her father and others talk about the crew of the undead captained by Davy Jones while she was on the Black Pearl.

"How? How could you?" Nikki said in a shaky voice looking up at him sadly as she lost hold on Jack's arm, "How could you join him?" Jack understood what she was taking about and how she felt, so he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, protecting her.

"I had no choice little one." Bootstrap said sadly then looked at Jack, "But Jack Davy Jones says your time is up, so." Bootstrap grabs Jacks left wrist and grabs his hand, "The black dot seals your fate." Bootstrap pulled his hand away. Jack and Nikki look at Jack's left hand and saw a black spot appearing where Bootstrap had touch Jack's hand. Both of them looked up and saw that Bootstrap was gone.

"Jack." Nikki said softly as she pulled her bandana off her head and tied it around Jack's hand to make sure no one could see the mark that now clung to the skin of Jack's hand, "It'll be ok. I promise." She kissed the bandana on his cursed hand. Jack was the only one who ever saw the caring side of Nikki and she planed to keep it like that as long as she could, she didn't want the crew to look at her differently. Jack grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to were the crew was still sleeping.

"Wake up ye scabrous dogs!" Jack yells waking the whole crew.The crew fell out of their hammocks in shock by the sudden awakening. The scrabbled running around trying to figure out what was happening. Finally everyone got up on deck and Gibbs approached the two of them, "We're setting sail now!"

"What port Captain?" Gibbs asked looking at Jack, who looked like he was close to jumping over board.

"Didn't say port. Just land, any land!" Jack chocked out. Gibbs nodded and started yelling at the crew to get sailing. While Gibb's back was turned Jack dragged Nikki under the staircase up to where the wheel.

"Jack what's wrong?" Nikki asked concerned looking up at her husband, she never saw him this scared before. Jack pulled her close so her head rested on his chest and she could hear his fast beating heart beat.

"Davy Jones owns a creature known as the Kraken, when it is released it will search the water for the victim that's why we are going to land, so it can't get us. The Kraken can only hunt in the water." Jack said holding her tightly. Nikki hugged him back as a strong wind blew throwing Jack's hat off his head. Jack had no time to grab it as it fell overboard. Jack made no movement to go after it, fearing being near the water and fearing letting go of Nikki, "Damn it." He cursed at the loss of his hat.

"It's ok I'll get you a new one." Nikki said smiling a little at the fact Jack was acting more normal…um more like Jack at least. Gibbs looked around then spotted the two under the staircase and he walked over.

"Everything ok Captain?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Perfectly ok. I just think we should get to land as quickly as possible. Gibbs takes the wheel. Nikki and I will be in my cabin." Jack said and Gibbs nodded. Jack leads her to his cabin, "We'll stay here until we hit land." Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Everything will be ok Jack." Nikki said hugging Jack wanting to calm his nerves. Jack hugged her back.

"I hope your right Nikki. I hope your right." Jack mumbled holding her close.

**_Nikki: Well it looks like Jack and I are up for another adventure. I just hope that we are able to walk away from this one with our lives. Next Chapter – A god and his angel. Hope to see you there._**


	2. A god and his angel

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl._**

Drums were heard for miles on a small island in the middle of the ocean with little islands around it. The island held a large forest, which seemed to have no modern buildings in it. The small islands were connected to the larger island by small simple made rope ladders. A tribe of simple men was seen making their way over one of the rope ladders. They were dark in skin from many hours in the sun working. They wore simple clothing just covering what had to be covered. They held hand made spears as they marched to the small island where a large group of the villagers of this island were chanting around a fire. One of the men who had just crossed the bridge ran over to a large throne. Sitting on the seat was a man with six eyes, three on each side of his noise going down his face. As the man came closer then man opened his eyes showing that two of the eyes were painted on his eyelids. Kneeing by his leg was a young woman who thankfully only had two red marks painted on her cheeks. The man was believed to be a god trapped in a human body, while the woman was believed to be the angel that would lead their god back up to heaven.

"What is it?" Jack asked the man who came running up to him. The man talked in some weird tongue, "We'll toca millow…hota." Nikki looked up at Jack with a raised eyebrow as he made up words on the spot. He smirked at her as the man ran off, "You ok love?"

"I'm fine, just wondering how ye were able to make something up on the spot and they understood you." Nikki said giving Jack a weird look.

"Love have ye forgotten. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said smiling at her as she stood up.

"How could I forget?" Nikki questioned as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back as they heard footsteps approaching. Nikki turned to look as two men walked towards the two of them with a stick held on the shoulders of the men. Hanging by their wrists and ankles on the stick was an old friend of their. The men stop in front of Nikki and Jack showing them the man, they haven't seen for a year. The man hanging from the stick opened his eyes and looked up at the two of them.

"Jack, Nikki. I can honesty say I'm glad to see you!" Will exclaimed as he looked at the two of them. He hadn't changed much in the year since they last saw him. He looked the same and it seems he still had the uncanny ability to get himself into situations like this. Jack walked over looking at him strangely and then he poked him in the side, "Jack it's me! Will! Will Turner!"

"Yuc…No good…pu." Jack mumbled waving a hand in front of his noise as Will gave him a questioning look.

"Tell them to put me down!" Will yelled trying to get himself free.

"Throw out…Eunich…bewa." The men nodded. Jack turned his back on Will and the compass softly thumped on his side.

"Jack! The Compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows." Will yelled to Jack. Jack turned to look at him.

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-livky." Jack said to the villagers they started to chanted "Ball licky-lickey".

"Help us." Jack whispered to Will and then the two men took him back across the bridge most likely to put him were the crew was. Jack took his seat back on the throne and Nikki kneeled by his leg again.

"We're in deep Jack." Nikki whispered so only he could hear her. Jack nodded stoking her hair, "You should be more nervous then me. They plan to eat you and then see me fly away with your soul."

"Don't remind me Nikki." Jack said with a sigh. Men started walking on to the island making a fire in the middle of the group, "We'll here goes." Jack gets up and walks over to the men, "No more wood…make big fire…burny…burny." There he goes again making up words and somehow the men understood. The group nodded and ran off to get more wood for their god, "Ok love lets go."

"This is your plan?" Nikki asked as Jack grabbed her hand and ran over the rope ladder. They landed on another island, but Jack just kept running.

"Of course. Now let's get going." Jack said entering a small clearing where three or so very simply made houses. The only way to escape was a large jump to another island. Lying near the end of the island where long wooden poles and Nikki could almost see the light bulb appear over Jack's head. He led her into on of the houses and she stuck her tongue out at the sight.

"Oh what a nice place." Nikki said sarcastically looking at the walls that were decorated with knifes, axes and other weapons used for killing, "I would love to meet the person that lives in this house." Jack stood up from his search in the corner of the room; he was holding a length of rope.

"Sorry you won't have a chase to meet him love." Jack said walking over to her, " Now let's get out of here." Jack and Nikki exited the house and saw the villager standing outside the house glaring at the two of them, "Um hi."

**_Nikki: Great Jack's going to be eaten. Sigh. I hope the "Great Captain Jack Sparrow" can figure out someway for us to get out of here. Next time- Run for your life. Stay turned._**


	3. Run for your life

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

A few minutes later the villagers returned to the island where the fire was now brightly burning. Two of the men held a long stick, which Jack was tied to by his wrists and ankles. Nikki meanwhile was left on the island with the houses, her wrists tied to a tree. She guessed the villagers figured when Jack's soul left his body that she would be able to leave with his soul.

"This is just great." Nikki mumbled to herself as she tied to undo the ropes around her wrists. "I know Jack will somehow get out of this, but I better figure out a way back to the Black Pearl, so everything will be ready for us to go." Thankfully she was left alone on the island while the others watched Jack getting cooked. She moved her wrists until finally the knot came out. "Finally. Thankfully these Villagers aren't that good at knots." She pulled her wrists free and rubbed them because now they were slight red. She ran off trying to figure out where the Black Pearl was. After what seemed like an hour you finally landed on the beach where the Black Pearl was docked, but she saw two people trying to undo the ropes and she smirked to herself and walked up behind the two of them. "Ahem." The two whipped around and gasped.

"Captain Darkness!" Pintel and Ragetti gasped in surprise. Nikki cracked her knuckles at the two.

"Now what do ye think ye two are doing to my husbands ship?" Nikki asked figuring her sword, which thankfully was still at her side. She guessed the villagers didn't know what it was so they left it on her.

"Um we were just getting the ship ready for you." Pintel said shaking a little fearing what would happen to him now that he was no longer undead.

"How nice of you. Well I'll be up on deck getting ready for Jack and the others so don't try anything or I'll kill you. Savvy?" Nikki said glaring at the two. They both nodded quickly and handed her the rope they were try to untie. She grabbed it from them and quickly climbed up it to her landed on deck. "I hope Jack and the others are ok." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a small piece of fabric and cleaned it off with some water on the ship and then she wiped the red marks off her cheeks. She throws the fabric on the table and then heard yelling outside the ship so she ran up onto the deck and looked over the side. She saw Gibbs, Will, Cotton and some other crewmembers quickly climbing up the ropes with Pintel and Ragetti quickly trying to follow. She looked further down the beach and saw Jack running towards the ship the villagers chasing him. She smiled waving to him to hurry up. At least everyone was ok. Gibbs and the others reached the deck and started getting ready to sail as she saw Jack finally grab one of the ropes and started to climb up. Nikki smirked and looked at the villagers who were yelling until they saw a dog, which she recognized as the one from Port Royals jail cell. He must have come with Pintel and Ragetti. He ran off and the villagers chased after him. So she walked over to where Jack was climbing and leant her hand out to him and he happily took it glad that she was ok and he climbed onto the deck.

"Good to see you are ok Jack." Nikki said smiling up at her husband.

"Same for you Nikki." Jack said then lightly kissed her on the lips.

**_Nikki: We need help and we need it now. Jack brings up deep into a swamp where a witch lives. She better be able to help us. Next time- Magic Returns. See you then._**


	4. Magic Returns

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

The crickets chirped loudly in the dark damp swamp. The moon, which was almost full, hung above the heads of the crewmembers that rode small rowboats down a stream in this swamp like area. People stood on the land watching the crewmembers as the passed.

"Why are we here?" Will whispered to Gibbs the two were in the rowboat behind the one Nikki and Jack were in, but Nikki could still hear them.

"The captain is worried about something, so worried he's going to see her." Gibbs said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Who?" Will asked looking at the people on shore watching him and feeling really uncomfortable.

"Tia Dalma." Gibbs answered simply looking up at the boat Nikki and Jack were in.

"Do you think she'll be able to help?" Nikki asked Jack as their rowboat hit shore.

"Oh course love." Jack said helping her out of the boat and on to land. He then turned to Gibbs who was behind the two of them. "Watch the boat." Nikki and Jack walked up the stairs and entered the small house. Nikki looked around at all the weird and rare items on the walls. Behind her Gibbs, Will and Cotton entered the small house.

"Well look who decided to drop by." A Jamaican female voice said. The women walked out from the back room. She had messy black dreadlock hair with feathers and who knows what else in it and it looked like it was never washed or brushed. She had tan skin, her eyes surrounded by thick black eye liner and her teeth looked rotten and many were gone. "If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Hello Dalma." Jack said nodding his head to her, with Nikki by his side. "Oh yes, this is me wife Nikki Sparrow." Nikki nodded her head to Dalma.

"Never thought you were one to get hitched, but good for you lass for catching this one." Dalma said to Nikki. Nikki smiled at her and decided to look around while Jack and Dalma talked. She ignored the gunfire, because she knew Jack was proving the monkey was undead. She looked at the items on the wall, but she stopped at one of the items and gasped as she took it off the wall.

"Dalma…where did you get this?" Nikki said her voice slightly shaky as she turned to show Dalma the item.

"Oh that. Washed up on shore a while ago." Dalma explained calmly even though her eyes looked bigger then they did before. "Why do you ask?"

"This is my necklace." Nikki said holding up the crest moon necklace that Jack had given to her as a kid. She knew that she had thrown it over board soon after Barbossa's death because she didn't want anyone else to fall under the curse. But it should be gone, not here.

"The one I gave you love." Jack said looking at the necklace that dangled in front of her face. She nodded.

"You may have it back, if you wish." Dalma said, Nikki nodded her head in thanks and put the necklace back on her knowing she would need it soon, "Now Jack for your Kraken problem." Dalma walked into the back room and came back with a jar of dirt. She explained how it would help, but Nikki didn't hear any of it because she was still staring at the necklace that was once again around her neck. Something wasn't right and she finding her necklace after all this time proved it.

'Why now would it come back? I thought it was supposed to disappear when the curse was destroyed.' Nikki thought to herself, and then her eyes widened. 'The curse! That's why that stupid monkey was still undead the curse is gone. That means Jack's…' She turned to look at her husband who was standing with a jar of dirt. 'No it can't be that.'

"Love are you ready to go?" Jack asked shaking Nikki from her thoughts. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Well then let's head out." Jack and the crew walked out to the rowboats.

"Thank you for giving me my necklace back Dalma." Nikki said bowing her head a little to Dalma.

"Well I didn't want to say this in front of the boys, but that necklace just appeared in here a few days ago. I was going to remove it from my shop because I saw no worth in keeping it, but I couldn't get close to it. It was like some power keeping me from getting near it. You are the first one to be able to touch it. Faith knew you would need this necklace again so they brought it here for you to find." Dalma explained. Nikki fingered her necklace. "Be careful child I can tell you have great power inside of you and you will be able to protect the ones you love with it."

"I will. Thank you again Dalma." Nikki said as she turned and walked out to meet up with Jack and the others who were sitting in the rowboats. She climbed into her rowboat with the help of Jack and the rowboats started back to the Black Pearl.

"What took you love?" Jack asked sitting next to her with his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder taking a deep breath.

"Nothing really just a quick talk between girls." Nikki said, she didn't feel like telling Jack everything right now. She didn't want him to worry about anything else.

"If you say so love." Jack said leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. She looked up at the stars wondering what was going to happen next.

**_Nikki: How did my necklace end up in Dalma's house? I don't have time to worry about that right now. We're on our way to see Davy Jones, I just hope we don't end up in his locker. Next time- Flying Dutchmen. See you there_**


	5. Flying Dutchmen

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

The rain fell hard onto the ocean a storm had just started. Only one ship stood in this forsaken water. The Black Pearl rocked slightly with the current as the crew stood on the decks looking out to the ocean. What they were looking at was a destroyed ship stuck to a sand barge so it was mostly still above water. It had an eerie feeling to it making a shiver run up some of the crewmembers spine.

"That's the Flying Dutchmen? She doesn't look like much." Will asked looking though the spyglass at the wreck of a ship.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her." Jack replied to Will. Jack elbowed Gibbs giving him a meaningful look.

"Must've run afoul of the reef." Gibbs said looking over at the ship.

"So what's your plan, then?" Jack asked Will, who shrugged.

"I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will said, "And I'll cut down anyone who gets in my way."

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack said smiling nodding his head to himself. Ragetti calls Will over to get into the life boat, "Hey! If ye do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!" Will looks at Jack questioningly, then drops the lifeboat and rows away.

"Ye think it's wise to use him as bait Jack?" Nikki asked looking up at Jack who was standing next to her.

"Of course love. He can take care of himself." Jack said smiling down at her. "Now just watch over for old Davy Jones."

"Aye, aye captain." Nikki teased smirking as she turned back to the spyglass looking out to the "Flying Dutchmen." She saw Will taking to a man who was pulling on one of the ships ropes must likely trying to get the boat free. All of a sudden she saw fish-men appear on the ship, "There here Jack." The fish-men grabbed Will and the other man.

"Good, now we just wait for the opportune movement." Jack replied. Nikki nodded and looked back into the spyglass. The fish-men had gotten everyone in a line on the side of the boat. The fish-men stood behind the men in line and Davy Jones appeared in front of them. Nikki saw him talking to the first man and then the fish-man behind him cut his head off. Nikki flinched a little, yes she had seen people killed, but ever that merciless.

"It's alright love." Jack said placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and looked back out to the Flying Dutchmen. Davy Jones finally got to Will, he talk to him then looked up at where the Pearl was docked.

"Jack." Nikki mumbled, but it was too late.

"Now what do we have here." A voice said behind them. They whipped around to see Davy Jones was now standing on the Black Pearl. Jack stepped in front of Nikki to protect her. Nikki knew she was a good fighter, but she don't think there was a chase she could beat Davy Jones in a fight. At least not now. "If it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Hello Davy." Jack said glaring at Davy Jones.

"Ye have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Davy said smirking at Jack.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied simply.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have ye not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Davy Jones quickly replied.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said gesturing behind him to where the "Flying Dutchmen" was.

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy Jones simply said.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said smirking finding a loop hole, "Just how many souls do ye think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred soul. In three days." Davy Jones said holding up a finger.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack said about to take a step forward when one of the fish-men blocked him.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!" Davy Jones said laughing at the end which was really creepy with the tentacles.

"Have ye not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be join in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jack said and Nikki could have sworn you saw Davy flinch a little.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can ye live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while ye roam free?" Davy Jones asked looking Jack in the eyes.

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm - ink?" Jack said holding out his hand and Jones grabs his hand with a squish sound.

"Three days." Davy Jones said and then he was gone. Jack looked down at his hand and saw the black mark disappearing.

"Now what Jack?" Nikki asked coming to Jack side.

"I can only think of one place." Jack said with a smirk.

"Tortuga?" Nikki raised eyebrow.

"Tortuga." Jack smiled at Nikki.

**_Nikki: Back to Tortuga again. I hope we can find enough people to save Jack. Next time- Returning to Tortuga. Say turned._**


	6. Returning to Tortuga

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

Gunshots, screams and women's laugher filled the air. In one of the popular bars of Tortuga, it was just as noisy as ever. Men so drunk they can hardly see straight and Women selling themselves for any profit they could make no matter how small. This is where our "heroes" now were. Nikki and her husband Jack were both sitting in chairs next to a planet against one of the wall. A few inches in front of them Gibbs sat at one of the table with a sheet of paper in front of him. He was to write down the names of the "new crewmembers", the truth was these were the people who were going to be given to Davy Jones. Poor drunken souls they had no idea what was waiting for them. Jack pulled out his compass and snapped it open. He looked at it a second before shaking the compass.

"I know what I want." Jack mumbled to himself. Jack sighed and put the compass back. Nikki looked over at Jack.

"Are ye sure about this Jack?" Nikki mumbled to Jack as she watches Gibb interview man after man after man.

"I'm sure love." Jack said smirking putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, if any of these men try anything to you. I'll kill them in a heart beat."

"No Jack, if they try anything I'll beat them up. We need these pathetic souls…" Nikki glared at the drunken men eyeing her up, "…so that yours can be saved." Nikki kiss Jack gently, she was about to pull away when Jack pulled her closer deepening the kiss. The two only pulled part when they heard a drunken yell. They both looked and saw a man with dirty brown hair, a dirty face and a dirty navy uniform. He looked like he's been sleeping in mud. Wait a second navy uniform?

"Norrington?" Nikki and Jack whispered in surprised as the two grabbed a branch from the planet and hide their faces behind the leaves.

"What's he doing here?" Nikki whispered to Jack as she peaked though the branches at Norrington who was talking to Gibbs. Norrington seemed drunk because he was swaying in place where he was standing.

"I'm not sure love." Jack said, the two of them tried to sneak away, but Norrington spotted the two of them and pulled out a gun.

"Maybe I should just kill you now." Norrington said pointing the gun at the two. Jack pulled Nikki behind one of the poles that held up the ceiling in the center of the room.

"You're hired!" Jack yelled not wanting to get shot by the crazy ex-solider.

"Sorry, old habits and all." Norrington said taking the gun away from pointing at the two. All of a sudden one man yells something at Norrington and almost gets shot. A fight breaks out soon after.

"Time to go?" Jack yells to Gibbs, Gibbs nods yelling "Aye!" The three ran over to the staircase in the back of the bar. Jack ducked all of a sudden and Nikki saw a rum bottle hit the wall where his head once was. Jack smiles and continues to walk up the stairs with Nikki and Gibbs following behind him.

"One moment." Jack said stopping two men who was holding another man by the arms between them. Jack plucked the hat off the man in the middle. "Carry on." The two men then though the guy over the railing. The three continued to someone came out of one of the rooms. Jack took the hat off the guys head and replaced it with the one he just took. "Thanks mate." Jack slapped the man on the shoulder and he too fell off the balcony. Nikki faintly heard the music stop as the three existed the bar.

**_Nikki: A new crew. Poor souls they don't know what they're in for. Jack keeps staring at his compass and cursing at it. Hopefully we find our way soon. Next time- Pointing the way._**


	7. Pointing the way

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

The Black Pearl sat in front of them as Nikki, Jack and Gibbs approached the dock getting ready to set sail back to where Davy Jones was. Nikki then heard footsteps behind her and turned to look. Running towards them was Norrington and a woman dressed as a guy. When they got closer Nikki let out a sigh.

'Great she's here.' Nikki thought to herself.

"Captain Sparrow!" The woman yelled getting Jack and Gibbs attention. They both turned and looked at her; Nikki guessed they thought she was a guy.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said with a smile. Yep he didn't know who she was.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The woman said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my only loves are the sea and of course my beautiful wife." Jack said putting his arm around Nikki's waist pulling her close. Norrington leaned over and puked off to the side.

"You two are married?" The women questioned mostly to herself.

"Yes we are, Elizabeth." Nikki said smirking as she saw the shock on her face.

"You could tell who I was." Elizabeth said shocked pulling her hat off letting her hair fall down her back.

"Of course I did. What do ye want Elizabeth? I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again." Nikki said tilting her head.

"I'm looking for my fiancé. I know he came to find the two of you." Elizabeth said pointing to the two of them.

"It's not polite to point ye know." Nikki teased making her drop her arm.

"As for William. I am truly unhappy to have to tell ye this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack explained using his hands.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questioned confused. Norrington vomits over the side again then spits to get rid of the taste.

"Oh please. The captain of the Flying Dutchmen." Norrington said rolling his eyes.

"Ye look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack questioned Norrington.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington replied sharply.

"You smell funny." Jack said waving a hand in front of his face. Nikki bit her tongue to try not to laugh out loud.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said pleading.

"Are ye certain? Is that what ye really want?" Jack questioned her sternly.

"Of course." Elizabeth said quickly with no hesitation.

"Fine get a board." Jack said pointing behind him. Elizabeth helped Norrington stand up then headed to the ship.

"So we're going to keep the chest a secret Jack?" Nikki questioned looking up at her husband who was playing with his compass.

"Of course." Jack said opening the compass, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked taking the compass from Jack. It spins around and points to Jack, "How does this thing work?"

"It's points to what ye want the most." Jack said Nikki blushed a little because it was pointing to Jack. He notices and smirks, "Love are ye blushing."

"No." Nikki said turning her head, "So if I want the chest." Nikki shut her eyes; she wanted to find the chest. She wanted to save Jack no matter what. She opened her eyes and the arrow was now pointing out to the sea, "Jack."

"Yes?" Jack said, he looked at the compass and his eyes widened, "Ye did it." He pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips, she kissed back happily. After a few minutes the two pulled away Nikki was out of breath and slightly dazed.

"Glad I could help." Nikki said still in a daze. Jack took her other hand that wasn't holding the compass and pulled her onto the ship and over to Gibbs.

"Gibbs we have our lead." Jack said smiling still holding Nikki's hand he looks at the compass then points where the compass is pointing, "We're going that way."

"Yes Captain." Gibbs replied then went to make sure everyone was getting ready. Jack lead Nikki to the wheel where they both stood.

"I'm so glad you're here love." Jack said kissing her softly, " I love you."

"I love you too." Nikki said smiling as she kissed him again lightly, then stood by his side. He had one hand on the wheel and the other was wrapped around her waist and her other hand held the compass pointing them to the chest.

**_Nikki: Finally we're on our way. I will find the chest and save him. I promise that. Next time- Why I love you_**


	8. Why I love you

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

"Beckett!" Gibbs yelled starting at Elizabeth wide eyed as Nikki, who was still at Jack side, Jack, Gibbs and Elizabeth stood by the wheel of the Black Pearl.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth explained to the group.

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that." Gibbs said looking at Nikki and Jack.

"Of course he wants the chest." Jack said simply. Nikki looked down at the compass still in her hand holding it tightly.

"Yes he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth said stealing a glance at the compass. Nikki saw her and glared at her telling her to back off or she'll get hurt.

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs said with a solemn tone.

"We can't let that happen. If we lose these waters, then we lose our freedom and our life style." Nikki said sadly looking at Jack, "That is if we're not all killed first."

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack said looking back down at her.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs yelled waving his hands heading to the crew and Elizabeth walked off to talk to Norrington.

"We can't trust them Jack. Norrington wants us both killed and Elizabeth is a snake simple as that." Nikki said glaring down at the two who stood against the railing talking.

"I know that love don't worry. But you know it's always better to have leverage." Jack said smiling down at her.

"How did I ever fall for such a weird man?" Nikki asked herself shaking her head, but she couldn't help but smile.

"It was my dashing good looks." Jack said full of himself. Nikki looked up at him tilting her head.

"I'm not sure about that." Nikki said playing dumb. Of course she thought he was good looking but why make his head bigger then it is.

"That's so mean love." Jack said pouting. Nikki smiled thinking it was funny seeing a "dangerous" pirate pout.

"Oh I think I remember, but I may need some proof." Nikki said her eyes shining, "I believe your kisses were one thing that made me fall for you."

"Oh really." Jack said his eyes getting a little bigger, "I think I can give you proof." He then sweep down and his lips landed on hers. She kissed back putting her arms around his neck. After a few minutes the two pulled away breathing hard, "So?"

"Ok that was defiantly one reason and of course your looks are one too." Nikki said and Jack smiled, a childish smile, "And the smile is another one."

"Well I love your kiss, your ability to see though others and even if you only show it to me, I love your kindness." Jack said then leaned down and kissed her again. The two pulled away and she looked down at the compass.

"How long do you think it will be?" Nikki asked Jack who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm not sure love. I've been wondering, what did you think of? How were you able to get the compass to point to the chest when I couldn't?" Jack asked looking at the compass.

"You've been on pins and needles Jack. You probably couldn't think straight." Nikki said placing her other arm over his, "As for what I thought of. I thought of the chest because I want to find it. Not because of what's inside of it, but because finding it would save you. Jack treasure doesn't mean anything to me, as long as I'm on this ship with you there's nothing else in the world I could ever want."

"I'm so lucky to have you." Jack said kissing her neck softly, "Thank you for staying at my side."

"I'll always be by your side Jack. I never want to be anywhere else." Nikki said as the two of them looked out at the sunset.

**_Nikki: We land on the island that hides the chest at last. And it seems an old friend has finally shown up, but it seems they are going to do nothing but cause trouble. Next time- Chest of Fate. Stay turned._**


	9. Chest of Fate

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

Jack stared straight ahead looking out to the ocean. Nikki still stood her place by his side looking at the compass every now and then and directing Jack which way to go. All of a sudden Nikki saw Jack's eyes widen and he raised his left hand staring at it in shock.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Nikki said gently taking his wrist and pulling it down to her eye level. Her eyes grew as big as Jack's as she saw the familiar black dot reappear on Jack's hand.

"Land Ho'!" Gibbs yelled from the deck breaking Nikki and Jack out of their trances.

"I want my jar of dirt." Jack said heading to his cabin. Nikki called Gibbs to take the wheel, and then quickly followed after Jack. When she got to the cabin she saw Jack hugging the jar of dirt he had gotten.

"Come on Jack, we'll be fine when we get to land. Then we'll get the chest and you'll be fine." Nikki said gently taking his right hand and leading him out of the cabin to the longboat where the others are waiting. Nikki and Jack climbed in sitting in the bow, Elizabeth and Norrington were sitting in the back and Pintel and Ragetti took their places by the oars.

"You're pullin' too fast." Pintel complained pulling on his oar.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti said pulling his oar harder.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin." Pintel said simply.

"What, with the long A?" Ragetti asked looking at Pintel with a raised eyebrow. Pintel nodded his head, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian and Krack-en's closer to that." Nikki twitched a little her hands clutched at her side.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!" Pintel said. That was it for Nikki.

"Will you two just shut up!" Nikki yelled at the two. Everyone, but Jack looked at her shocked then quickly looked away and the boat went silent. She sighed and leaned against Jack's chest. Finally after what seemed like forever the boat landed on the beach. Jack took Nikki's hand helping her out of the boat and the two started to walk off.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt." Jack stated as the two kept walking. Nikki heard Norrington and Elizabeth quickly following them. "Love where to?"

"This way." Nikki lead them towards the sand dune near the beach.

"How do we know that stupid thing even works?" Elizabeth complained plopping down onto the sand. Nikki glared at.

'She's such a brat!' Nikki thought to herself, then looked down at the compass, "Princess would you mind moving."

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked looking up at her.

"Could you get any stupid?" Nikki asked back. Elizabeth glared at her and Nikki heard Jack snicker quietly by her side, "You're sitting on it you idiot." Norrington, Jack and Nikki all grab shovels and start digging. After a while the shovels hit something hard. Jack pulled it up from the hole and dusted it off. Jack opened it and found a pearl necklace, documents, a smaller chest and other miscellaneous things. Elizabeth takes and opens one of the letters with a wax seal and reads it to herself. Meanwhile Nikki and Jack put their ears to the small chest and hear a heartbeat.

"It's real!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said looking at the stuff that was in the chest.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." Jack said smiling.

"With good reason!" They heard someone yell. Everyone looked towards the ocean and was shocked as they saw Will appear and start walking towards the group.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth yelled running over and giving Will a kiss on the lips. Nikki rolled her eyes at the two.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked Will blinking in surprise by his sudden entrance.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Will replied in a smart-ass comment.

"Not easy is it?" Jack said smirking and Nikki smiled at him.

"But I do owe you thanks Jack?" Will said walking closer, "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones."

"What?" Elizabeth yelled whipping around and glaring at Nikki and Jack.

"I was reunited with my father." Will said simply glaring at Jack.

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then." Jack said waving his hand in front of him.

"Everything you two said…every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled furious still glaring at the two pirates.

"Have we explained this to you before? Man you're an idiot." Nikki said smirking as she saw the two of them get angry, "We are pirates after all." Will all of a sudden swooped down pulling out the key to the chest.

'How the hell did he get that?' Nikki thought to herself about to move to grab the chest.

"Oy! What're you doing?" Jack yelled grabbing the chest before Will could get to it.

"I'll going to kill Jones." Will said standing up to look at Jack.

**_Nikki: Finally we found the chest, but now Will and Norrington are trying to take it from us. (sigh) We better get off this island soon, I have a bad feeling. Next time- A duel for a key. See you there._**


	10. A duel for a key

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

Will stood up from his kneeling position and looked up at Jack. Jack glared at Will and drew his sword quickly out of his sheath and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Jack said simply holding out his other hand. Will backed up a little and quickly grabbed the sword Elizabeth had and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." Will said looking Jack in the eyes.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." Norrington said pulling his sword out and pointing it at Will.

'This is getting ridiculous.' Nikki thought to herself taking a step quickly closer to the chest.

"I knew you would warm up to me." Jack said smiling, but it faded as Norrington pointed his sword at Jack and Will quickly pointed his sword at Norrington.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back." Norrington respond with a smirk.

"Oh the dark side of ambition." Jack said then the three started to sword fight each other.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled stomping her foot like a little kid. Nikki took this moment to quickly grab the chest with the heart inside, "Will!"

"Guard the chest!" Will yelled back. Elizabeth glared at them, but none of them took notice of her. She then turns to grab the chest, but gasps as she sees Nikki smirking with the chest in her arms.

"Too slow." Nikki said smirking. "Jack you get the key! I got the chest!"

"Good job love!" Jack yelled back blocking a swing from Will. "Head back! I'll meet up with you!"

"Right!" Nikki yelled then smirked one last time at Elizabeth before she took off running. She heard Elizabeth chasing after her, but Elizabeth was no where near as fast as Nikki was. Nikki entered the woods and Elizabeth's footsteps got father and father away until they were gone.

'She's very out of shape.' Nikki thought as she stroked the top of the chest that would save her husband, 'Now where the hell is the direction towards the ship.' She looked around the forest seeing nothing that would led her to the coast line. She sighed then started to head in a random direction keeping her ears open for any sound that would indicate that someone was coming. She heard two sets of footsteps approaching, and she turned her head towards the direction the sound was coming from. Out from the deep forest brush Pintel and Ragetti stumbled into the area that Nikki was standing in.

"Well look who it is." Nikki said grinning evilly at the two who shook at the site of her. "Now why are you two away from the ship?"

"Um well…" Pintel stuttered not able to create a sentence.

"I'll make you two a deal. You two help me protect this chest and get back to the ship. In return I won't kill the two of you." Nikki said smirking. "Oh and if you try to steal the chest or betray me I will kill you without a second thought. So what's your decision?"

"We'll help!" Ragetti yelled not wanting to die; Pintel quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Now let's go." Nikki said heading the direction the two had just come from. The two pirates walked behind her nervously looking around the forest. The three walked for a few miles until Nikki heard a large group of footsteps approaching, "Looks like we have company." Nikki looked towards the sound. Ragetti and Pintel were confused and looked the way she was looking. All of a sudden a group of Davy Jones fish men appeared. One of them pointed at Nikki.

"She has the chest!" It shouted. The group yelled and charged at the three of them. Nikki looked at Ragetti and Pintel with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what are you waiting for. You're supposed to protect me." Nikki said. Ragetti and Pintel looked at her shocked and shook their heads, "You get in there and fight or I'll take the liberty of killing you right now." Ragetti and Pintel gulped and drew their swords. They then charged blinding at the group, "No point sticking around." Nikki then took off leaving Ragetti and Pintel to fight the group by themselves, "Well they should have listened to Jack." She continued to run through the forest until the wonderful sound of the ocean filled her ears. She broke out of the forest landing onto the beach, a few feet from her was the row boat she came to the island with. She ran over to the rowboat and stood by it. She needed Jack to get back before she could do anything else. Just as she thought that, she saw someone exist the forest and run towards her. Nikki went to grab her sword, but stopped when she noticed it was Jack.

"Jack!" Nikki yelled jumping over to him, "Did you get the key from those two?"

"Oh course love. I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said holding the key up in front of her face. "But Davy's men are here. We better hide the heart." He took the key and put it inside the lock. She heard clicking noises and felt the surface of the box moving. Then the top opened, inside was a heart that was still beating, "Now where should we hide this?" He notices the jar of dirt behind Nikki. "Jar of Dirt!" Jack ran over to it and opened the jar, dumping out some of the dirt. He placed the heart into the jar and put the dirt back on top. Nikki closed the chest and placed it on the ground.

"Um Jack." Nikki said to get her husbands attention. He looked up and saw Davy's fish men were coming. He quickly grabs the oar and starts swinging it at the fish men. Nikki quickly drew her sword and started to fight one of the fish men. She dodged the swing from the fish men and then cut his head clean off. She looked back at the boat and saw that everyone was back. She noticed the Will was blocking Ragetti and Pintel from the boat and Jack was fighting one of the fish men. Jack hits the guy over the head beating him then he turns to Will and sees him looking at the chest and key. Jack hit him over the head with the oar, knocking him out.

'That brings back memories.' Nikki thought rubbing the back of your head remembering when you were after Barbossa and Will had hit you two over the head.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack ordered taking a step towards the boat.

"We're not getting out of here." Elizabeth said looking around franticly.

"Not with the chest. Inside the boat!" Norrington yelled as he grabs the chest up from where Nikki had put it on the ground. "Don't wait for me." He then ran off.

"Um I say we respect his finally wish." Jack said Nikki nodded and everyone piled into the rowboat heading back to the Black Pearl. Nikki sat in the front looking out at the ocean. Jack sat by her side, "What's wrong love?"

"Don't you think what Norrington did was odd." Nikki said not looking away from the ocean. "He's up to something I just know it."

"Well if he is love don't worry we beat him once we can do it again." Jack said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess you're right." Nikki said looking up at him and smiling.

**_Nikki: We got the chest, but I just know that Norrington is up to something. The Flying Dutchmen catches up to us and releases the thing that Jack has been so worried about. This is going to be a head ache. Next time – The Flying Dutchmen Returns._**


	11. The Flying Dutchmen Returns

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_**

The little rowboat hit the ship of the huge ship and the four inside the rowboat quickly climbed up the rope ladder the crew had thrown down for them. Jack placed Will, who was still unconscious, against the side of the ship. His eyes slowly started to open up and looked up at everyone.

"What happened to the chest?" Will mumbled as he regains consciousness.

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth replied kneeing down next to Will on the ground. In the background Nikki heard Pintel and Ragetti arguing over the sails.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked walking over to Jack who was standing by Nikki's side.

"He fell behind." Jack said simply shrugging his shoulders.

'I still don't believe it. Why would Norrington risk his life to save us? I know he loved Elizabeth, but he wouldn't care if the rest of us died. Especially Jack and I, he lost his job because we got away from him.' Nikki thought to herself then sighed softly. 'I have a feel something bad is going to happen soon.'

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is, you're back and made it off free and clear." Gibbs said. Just then the Flying Dutchmen appears from underwater right next to the Pearl. "Lord almightily."

"I'll handle this mate. Nikki, love, you get in our cabin I don't want you to get hurt." Jack said to her then turned to go down the stairs. He was about to leave when Nikki grabbed his hand tightly. He looked back at her, his eyes slightly wider.

"I'm coming with you." Nikki said stubbornly. Jack was about to protected, but Nikki cut him off as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm a pirate too Jack. I will not back down and as your wife I'm not going to let you face this alone." Jack sighed knowing he couldn't argue with her.

"Alright you can come, but be careful." Jack said she nodded. He then turned to the Flying Dutchmen. "Hey! Fishface! Loose something! Hey! Oup!" Jack then fell down the stairs getting "ohhs" from the crew. Nikki ran over to his side to see if he was alright. "Got it!" Jack then stood back up with a little help from Nikki. Jack struts across the desk picking up his jar of dirt. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Nikki sighed as Jack sang the last part.

"Enough!" Davy Jones yelled annoyed. The Flying Dutchmen's cannon covers slide down and cannons emerge from the holes.

"Hard to starboard." Jack ordered the crew. A few members repeated the order including Elizabeth and Gibbs.

"Send his beloved Pearl back to the depth! Fire!" Nikki heard Davy Jones yell. A heavy cannonade fires from the Flying Dutchmen, blowing a huge hole in the Black Pearl. Pintel and Ragetti stood gawking at the huge hole in the boat.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled running around in circles. Nikki sighed rubbing her forehead. The Flying Dutchmen continued to shoot at the Pearl.

"She's falling behind us!" Elizabeth screamed staring at the Flying Dutchmen which seemed to be falling behind.

"Aye and we've got her." Gibbs said happily and relieved that they were getting away.

"We're faster?" Will asked slightly surprised as he turned to Gibbs.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs said smirking. "…we rob her advantage." The Flying Dutchmen disappears from view. Someone yells that they gave up and the crew cheered. Nikki continued to stare where the ship had been. She knew they wouldn't give up.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Will said walking over to Nikki and Jack who were staring out where the Flying Dutchmen once was.

"That's would not be a good idea." Nikki said looking over at Will, who looked at her.

"She's right mate. Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage." Jack said smirking as he hugged the jar of dirt. Suddenly the Black Pearl was badly jarred. Jack's jar of dirt flew out of his arms and hit the ground causing the jar to shatter. Jack jumped into the spilled dirt and starts searching franticly for the heart that he had hid in there, "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"Norrington." Nikki growled clutching her fist as her eyes glowed in angrier. Will took a step back never seeing her, this angry before and it scared him.

"Norrington?" Jack questioned confused as he looked up at Nikki from his spot on the ground in the middle of the dirt.

"I knew there was something weird about Norrington becoming all courageous all of a sudden. He found the heart and took it." Nikki growled lowly. "I would bet my life on it."

"We must have hit a coral riff." Elizabeth said leaning over the railing looking down at the water below the ship.

"No. It's not a coral riff. Elizabeth, everyone get away from the railings!" Will yelled franticly making everyone look over at him.

"What is it then?" Elizabeth asked confused as she took a step away from the railing.

"The Kracken. To arms!" Will ordered. Nikki looked up at Jack to see the scared look on his face.

"We'll be ok Jack." Nikki said hugging him softly. Jack looked down at her and hugged her back. "Now come on we have to kill this thing."

**_Nikki: Its time for our final stand. If we can't beat the Kracken then Jack is doomed and I can't let that happen. I'll fight until that last breath leaves my lips. Next time- The Last Stand. See you there._**


	12. The Last Stand

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest**_

The crew ran around trying to defend the mast from any kind of attack. No one really knew what to expect from the Kraken. Nikki kept her eyes on the water for any signs of movement.

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Break out the cannons and hold for my signal." Will ordered the crew. There was a loud rumbling sound and Nikki saw giant tentacles slowly climbing up the ship, "Easy boy."

"Will?" Elizabeth said staring at the tentacles. Jack grabbed Nikki's hand and held it tightly. She noticed he was softly trembling. She squeezed his hand trying to confront him in some way.

"Steady! Steady." Will yelled as the tentacles slowly started to rise higher on the ship's side.

"Will?" Elizabeth said again as the tentacles started to feel around the ship.

"Hold. Hold…" Will said somehow able to be calm during all of this. The crew was slowly backing away from where the tentacles were.

"Will?" Elizabeth said able getting very nervous by how close the tentacle was getting to where she was.

"Fire!" Will yelled finally. The crew fires the cannons at the Kraken. The cannon balls hit the tentacles, nearly severing some. Nikki heard the Kraken cry out in pain as it sunk back into the sea. The crew starts cheering thinking they have won.

"It's not over yet." Nikki said firmly glaring at the water. The crew turned to look at her, "There's no way a beast like that could be killed that easily."

"She's right mates." Jack was able to say even though Nikki knew he was still worried about the Kraken attacking again.

"That's why we have to get off the ship." Will said stepping forward towards where Nikki and Jack stood.

"But there are no boats." Elizabeth said walking over to Will's side. Will looks around seeing the wrecked boats, and then he's eyes land on the barrels on gunpowder.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will yells out to the crew. He pulls out a long gun and hands it to Elizabeth, "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth said nodding as she takes the gun. The crew starts loading gunpowder into the hold. Nikki felt Jack pull her hand and started to lead her to the side of the ship. Nikki turned to look at him and saw he was leading her to the one rowboat that wasn't destroyed. She quickly hopped in with Jack right behind her. He undid the rope that held it to the ship and the boat fell onto the ocean below. Both of them grabbed an oar and started to row away.

"But Jack what about the Pearl?" Nikki asked looking over at her husband who was staring at the Pearl. When the two got far enough, they both stopped rowing and watched the ship. The Kraken's tentacles wrapped around the Black Pearl.

"I would rather lose the Pearl then have both of us lose our lives. But I will miss her." Jack said looking back in the direction they were heading then handed Nikki the compass. Nikki looked at it, it was pointing back to the Pearl. Jack looked at it and sighed, "I guess we have to go back."

"Sorry Jack." Nikki said smiling a little as the two grabbed the oars and started to quickly row back to the Pearl.

"It's alright love. I didn't think it would that easy." Jack said as the two neared the Pearl. The rowboat softly hit the side of the ship and the two quickly climbed up. When the two landed back on the deck Nikki saw Elizabeth on the ground reaching for a rifle that was laying on the ground. Jack quickly put his foot on top of the rifle and then picks it up and shots at a barrel of gunpowder. When the musket ball hit the gunpowder it exploded, this makes the Kraken release its hold on the ship and sink back down into the water. Nikki heard one of the crewmembers ask if it was dead.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Will yelled looking over at Jack.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboats." Jack said seriously. The crew stared at him shocked by his order.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs yelled taking a step forward.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said with a sad look on his face. The crew sadly agreed and started to head to the longboats. Jack followed after them and Nikki was about to join when someone knocked her back. Nikki looked up and saw Elizabeth standing over Nikki with her foot pressing on Nikki's neck and Nikki's own sword pointing at her stomach.

'Damn it! I let my guard down!' Nikki growled to herself glaring up at Elizabeth.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled getting his attention, but not the crews. However Will looked up because he was in front of Jack in the longboat.

"Nikki! Let her up." Jack said angry as he took a step forwards the two of them, but Elizabeth pushed the sword closer to her stomach making Jack stop in place.

"That thing it after you not us." Elizabeth said pulling Nikki up and putting the sword close to Nikki's neck and held Nikki's arms at her side.

'I can't believe I let her get her hands on my sword. Damn it Nikki you got too trusting! Captain Darkness wouldn't let this happen to her!' Nikki yelled at herself in her head.

"Now let lock you two up." Elizabeth says walking the two over to the railing where two manacles were. She cuffed one of Nikki's hands to one of the cuffs then turned to Jack, "Now Jack cuff your hand or I'll cut her throat."

"Jack don't." Nikki said struggling a little, "If you do the Kraken will get you."

"If you die Nikki, then I'll die with you." Jack said cuffing one of his hands.

"Jack." Nikki said as Elizabeth released her and put Nikki's sword back in the sheath at Nikki's waist and quickly moved out of the way.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Elizabeth said then ran over to the lowering longboat. She must have told them the two were stay behind or something because the longboat hit the water.

"I'm sorry Jack. I made us come back to the ship and I let my guard down." Nikki said looking down. She heard the sound of chains and looked to see Jack struggling with his manacles.

"Love don't apologize. I agreed to return to the Pearl and why should you have to keep your guard up around the crew. Even though I would start doing that when we get out of here." Jack said fighting with the manacle, "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger…!" Jack spots a lantern and picks it up with his sword, "Love we're going to use the oil to get our wrists loose alright."

"Got it." Nikki replied as Jack breaks the lantern on the mast and pours oil onto both of their wrists. The two struggled to slip their hands out of the manacles.

"Come on…come on…" Jack said as both of their hands slip out of the cuffs. Just then the Kraken raises up from the ocean behind the two. Both of them whipped around to face the creature. It looked like a huge octopus, but it had a huge mouth on the bottom with rows of razor sharp teeth. It roared at the two spraying the both with slime and Jack's old hat.

"Gross." Nikki said wiping some of the slime from her face. She looked down and spotted Jack's old hat by her foot, "Oh." Nikki picked it up and placed it back on Jack's head as he wiped slime from his face. He nods in thanks and looks up at the Kraken.

"Hello, beastie." Jack said as both of the pirates drew their swords and charged at the Kraken.

_**To be continued……**_


End file.
